Run Your Fingers Through My Soul
by Bella1093
Summary: What happens if Inuyasha chose Kagome, not Kikyo? What happens when Kagome wakes to his watchful eyes? Rated M for mature content. Supposed to be a oneshot,but may continue. R&R!


Hello all! So this is my first attempt at both an Inuyasha fic and a more mature theme.

It is intended as a oneshot, but if there is interest I may contiune! So please R&R!

I own nothing. It's probably for the best Inuyasha does not belong to me :)

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

><p>Kagome lies on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She hears Gramps outside yelling at Souta to help him sweep around the shrine. Her mother bustles about in the kitchen cooking dinner. Her cat lazily sleeps at the foot of her bed. The ticking of her clock counts the seconds since she left the Feudal era...and Inuyasha.<p>

She sighs, _Inuyasha hasn't come for me. He always comes for me. _

Her thoughts go back to the events of days before. Kikyo with Inuyasha, his arms around her; he was promising to go to Hell with her. It killed Kagome. The thoughts only caused more tears. Her mind, heart, and soul were all drained from the pain. Kagome is not one to shy away from adversity, but in this case: she ran. She ran across time to escape the image, only to be haunted by it.

_When did I start to love him so much?_

Exhaustion creeps upon Kagome and entices her to sleep. Her thoughts lead her into the darkness of slumber.

Hours later, Kagome's eyes flutter open. _Oh, I must've fallen asleep. _She looks to see the moon. _It's still night._ As she looks about her room, Kagome sees a pair of bright golden eyes watching her from across the room. She startles: her heart racing.

"Inuyasha! You scared me!"

The hanyou doesn't answer. He steps towards her. The intensity of his glare increases.

"You silly, man. What are you doing here at this hour of the night? You know that I would've come back eventually," she laughs nervously.

Without a word, Inuyasha lifts a clawed hand to her face and strokes her cheek.

"Inu…yasha…"

"I chose" he murmurs. So softly that Kagome thought his words to be a figment of her imagination.

"Wh-what?"

"I chose, Kagome. I chose life"

Kagome is stunned silent. Her mouth opens, but no words come out. She realizes that questions could ruin this perfect moment. She leans into the hand caressing her face.

"I love you, Inuyasha," She whispers.

Inuyasha steps closer, positioning himself over Kagome on the bed. She stares at him with wide eyes, anticipating, hoping. He leans down and kisses her. Kagome tenses, feeling ever muscle within her body freeze at the intimate touch.

His kisses are slow and sensual, not the rush of passion she always allowed herself to day dream. He takes his time, exploring her mouth. Grazing her neck with his fangs, he kisses her sensitive skin. He leisurely traces the curves of her body with his claws. Kagome arches her back in pleasure. She had never been touched like this, let alone by someone with which she was in love. Inuyasha senses Kagome's growing impatience. He places his hands under her shirt, looking her in her eyes for confirmation. She meets his gaze and pauses. She then nods.

_I want this. _

"I want you," Kagome breathes.

"You will have me," he growls, "and only me"

"Only you…" she repeats after the hanyou.

Inuyasha removes her shirt, trails kisses across her collarbone. In turn, Kagome undoes his shirt and removes the outer layer and under shirt. She has seen him shirtless several times, but never before had she been allowed to see him like this. She reaches up and places her hands on his chest. She runs hers hands all over his torso, feeling his muscles, kissing where she sees fit. His silver hair falls about her, encasing her like a shield. The feel of it upon her bare skin causes her to shiver.

With a shaking hand, Kagome reaches for his arousal. She strokes him, feeling his need for her. Inuyasha smirks at her, trying to hide that he is as nervous as she. He goes to remove her bra, the strange contraption puzzles him. He works at the clasp, to no avail. In frustration he uses a claw to rip through the fabric.

Kagome gasps. Even though she loved that bra, it was worth the immense arousal she felt at receiving some of Inuyasha's animalistic tendencies in bed. He removes the cloth from her chest; he leans back and looks at her. Kagome's hair laid spread across the bed. Her hands above her head in complete surrender. Inuyasha shakes his head. He notices Kagome's apprehension at this.

"You are beautiful, Kagome," Inuyasha says to quell her fears. She smiles at him the most beautiful smile, only confirming his statement.

The kisses continue as he caresses her breasts in his hands. Kagome moans at his touch. Inuyasha speeds up his desires; the anticipation was becoming quite painful. Kagome was to be his, in this life and the next, he has decided. And he was to be hers.

He leans against her, letting her feel him press against her. Kagome moans once more.

"Inuyasha…please…"

At this Inuyasha removes the remaining clothes with supernatural speed. Kagome feels herself become bare, and she looks at the naked hanyou before her. He was truly stunning. The outline of his body awed her. His hair falling all over his chest, his ears perked and alert, and his eyes studying her as they never have before. His face and body chiseled with the delicacy of the gods. They look at each other, taking in the moment and what they were about to do.

"Are you ready to become my mate, Kagome?" his voice deep, possessive, and passionate.

"Since the day we met, Inuyasha" Kagome shut out all doubts and let her natural instincts take hold. This was right, this is what she was born for: to be with Inuyasha.

He gently spread her legs open; she is wet and more than ready for him. Inuyasha, shaking slightly, positions himself over her. In one swift movement, he enters her. Kagome gasps, catching her breath in her throat. She expected pain, as her mother told her to, as well as some more mature friends. However, she feels euphoria, an overwhelming pleasure that overtakes her being. She feels as if her own demon was rising to the surface to take all it could.

"Oh, gods, Inuyasha," she murmurs.

It takes little time for the lovers to synchronize their movements. As the both reached that euphoric climax, a blue glow encased the lovers. White orbs bursts out of both of their beings. Inuyasha growls, Kagome lets out a small cry. The orbs dance about them, entwine in a burst of light, and return to their bodies. Inuyasha dismounts Kagome after the two had finished the beautiful task. They look at each other. Kagome closes her eyes and smiles as Inuyasha wraps his arms around her.

"I love you, Kagome" he kisses her. Her eyes fly open. The words have been said.

"And I love you, Inuyasha"

A moment later, Kagome breaks the blissful silence.

"Inuyasha…what just happened?"

"Um…well…we…uh..." he sputters and scratches his head. She laughs at his misunderstanding.

"No, silly. I _know_ what we just did. I mean what was with the lightshow?"

"Oh," his look grows distant. Kagome begins to worry.

"Inuyasha?" She places a hand upon his chest.

"Those, Kagome, were our souls"

* * *

><p>Continue? Don't continue? Thanks for reading! Please review ^-^<p> 


End file.
